It has been found that a cheese croquette shaped and formed is a highly desirable and tasty food and this invention presents a formula and recipe for making such croquettes. The croquettes are adapted to be frozen and utilized when desired. Additionally, the mixtures which make up the main components of the recipe may be prepared in quantity and stored for subsequent use. The cheese croquette is a mixture of edible oil, such as vegetable oil, water, wheat flour and cream cheese which is preferably seasoned with seasoning ingredients and preferably including Romano cheese and milk in powdered form.